The Keyblade: Heart of Life
by N4th4nEternal
Summary: Many years after the defeat of Xemnas, Sora becomes a Keyblade Master and begins to train students to become masters as well, in case they are needed. Never did Sora realize, they would be more needed than ever before as a new organization is here and now, and they are much more powerful than the Organization XIII could of ever been. How will Sora handle the situation? No copyright
1. Chapter 1

The Keyblade: Heart of Life

By: N.B.E.

Prologue

The keyblade. It's crucial at this point. They're back. And they're returning with a vengeance. The heartless are a thing of the past. The unfound are here now. They're better; but more importantly, they're more powerful. When they're defeated, they give more hearts and energy to the new organization than any heartless could of ever dreamed. Nothing can stop them. Nothing can defeat the unfound but the keyblade, or we hope it can.

What am I saying? The heartless were made by the Organization XIII. They were nobodies! They were evil! They could never dream. But that doesn't matter, the heartless are gone. The Organization XIII is gone. The nobodies are even gone! They're replaced now. The new organization, or the "Alpha Dark" as they call themselves. Are here now. And boy, are we screwed with them! There's 25 members currently, and it's growing fast. Essentially, they are double the Organization XIII, nearly tripled. What's worse; each member has ALL abilities of the Organization XIII. Plus, they each have their own abilities combined with those of the Organization XIII. They're nearly invincible to anything, except the keyblade. (Or we hope the keyblade can defeat them.)

Could it be worse? Well, it is… Keyblade Master Sora was killed instantly by them. He never even stood a chance, and he had single-handedly defeated the Organization XIII. So I'm alone…I'm not even trained! My keyblade is nothing to what Sora's was. (He never gave any students any keyblade with any strength.)I don't know what to do…

I'm so nervous now. Master Sora was killed by Alpha Dark. By default, as it was with the Organization XIII, he will soon be one of them. Nothing will stop him. He was near invincible before! Now…I'm afraid to see how powerful he will be.

Where do I go now? With Master Sora gone, my only other choices will be Riku, or King Mickey. They're the only ones who would have any idea what to do. But in this chaos, I'd have more chances of seeing a ghost of Xemnas, Organization XIII member #1, than I would finding them.

Or am I too late for them? Four months ago, the kingdom of King Mickey was raided by Alpha Dark. The kingdom was the hiding place for the keyblade warriors. That's where Sora was killed. Students aren't permitted to go there for numerous reasons that I don't know about. It's been rumored that Riku and King Mickey had escaped, the only two survivors. But honestly, how would anyone know? The kingdom's consumed in darkness now, and is now the replacement for "The World that Never Was", the HQ of the Organization XIII.

I am alone. I have nothing. And yet, Alpha Dark is continuing with total domination. Meanwhile, I, Sora's student, am nothing…

Five Months Earlier…

Chapter 1

I woke up in the gummi ship to the frigid air of the air conditioner. What was Alvin thinking when he turned it on? Or was he even thinking? I wouldn't put it past him to not think when he does things…or I guess it's possible that his thought process is just that not bright.

Along with the frigid air, I was looking through my windshield to Twilight Town. Twilight Town isn't exactly best of the worlds. Master Sora hasn't told me much about it but apparently it is one of the two gateways to the Dark World. The dark World has a more formal name, but that is something else that Master has not told me. So, obviously, Twilight Town isn't or I guess wasn't the most enjoyable of the worlds. Even now with the Organization XIII gone, it is probably still the creepiest of the worlds.

Surrounding Twilight Town was the void of the passage way, as I call it. It's yet another thing I'm not familiar with, but basically, to my knowledge, it's the space between the worlds. Back when Organization XIII existed, the passage way use to be this absolutely beautiful sky blue color. But, now, it's a rather empty void without color. I, myself, find this to be somewhat ironic. When the Organization XIII existed, it was the most peaceful color possible. To remind you, they were the ones who tried to corrupt all of the worlds in darkness and destroy them. But now, with the Organization XIII gone, it seems the color of the passage way faded slowly to nothing; a rather violent color in my opinion.

I remember that Master Sora expects me to be in the Radiant Gardens within a day's time in Radiant Garden's time. Luckily, my gummi ship has an universal clock on it. Unfortunately, it's only accessible to Alvin, my ship master.

"Alvin?" I call out. I am surrounded by microphones that go directly to him, so it seems he is ignoring me at the moment. I sigh in disbelief and disappointment.

"Alvin? Do you hear me?" I call out again.

"My apologies Mr. Dimitri. I didn't understand your first message. How was your nap?" Alvin squeaked. It's his natural instinct to speak quickly in a high pitch voice. I feel the need to slow him down, but it's best if I don't as it wouldn't be appropriate.

"It was fine until I woke up. Not only did I wake up to the frigid AC, you had me facing Twilight Town! What's the deal today" I coughed as I asked. Even though I'm surrounded by microphones on every crevice and inch of the mainboard of the ship, I still have to scream, or at least yell loud, for Alvin to hear me.

"Again, my dearest apologies Mr. Dimitri. For reasons not yet known, the engine began to overheat, so I kick started it and turned the air conditioning on to cool down the engine. As for facing Twilight Town when you woke up, that's just the direction we were facing when you had woken. If I offended you, I have the deepest apol-"

"You honestly have no reason to keep apologizing Alvin. It's not your fault." I encouraged him with a slight smile for a second; something I'm extremely notorious for not doing.

"Let's start with doing a full and consistent engine check; inside and out. Set it to be complete within a week. Once we have a confident diagnosis, that's based on a full scan, we'll fix the problem from there. I hope it isn't anything serious." I ordered. Any system problem on the gummi ship could lead to a major catastrophe. I want to prevent that, but you can never really know what will happen on this ship.

"I will begin the scan now Dimitri. If I find anything before the scan finishes, do you want me to tell you immediately, or wait until-"

"Alert me immediately Alvin. It's mandatory that I know immediately. Thank you." I interrupted. I'm a tad irritable this morning. I hope I can control it when I meet with Master Sora.

"Alvin, what time is it at Radiant Gardens?" I asked. It feels like I'm late; something Master Sora doesn't approve of.

"The time in Radiant Gardens is 22:55. Why do you ask?"

"22:55?! Shoot! Alvin, hyper speed toward the Market in Radiant Gardens! We _must_ be there before 23:30 or else we both will be punished by Master Sora! Full speed ahead!" I order. I've never been late to a meeting with Master Sora before. I have no idea what to expect from him…

As painful as it is going through the passage way at hyper speed (as in particle shredding painful) I almost have to admit that I enjoy it. The reason is because the void of the passage way goes away and is replaced with an assault of brightly, nearly blinding colors. It's so amazing and beautiful, although it only lasts a few minutes at the very most.

When I first enter the town square, which is where the Market is located, it was emptied of humanity and the self-defense system was active. That is _never_ a good sign.

To be honest, it's very difficult to describe the defense system here unless you've seen it yourself. I've seen it but it's not something you can just describe off the top of your head. It's like this…well, I can't even describe it in writing actually.

I find it strange that the defense system is on because it's the first time since Master Sora and Riku defeated Xemnas in his final form. I don't know much about that battle it's yet another thing Master Sora hasn't told me. I'm assuming he's planning to tell me soon. The reason is because last time I met with him, he told me we were starting the history unit soon. I hope he's telling the truth because I'm really anxious to know more about everything. Although, there are something's that I probably would prefer not to learn about.

I still don't see Master Sora. I'm beginning to wonder if maybe he forgot. No. That is not possible. It's Master Sora. He would never forget. If he were to forget, King Mickey would punish him severely. King Mickey, Sora's Master, who also is a keyblade master, trusts Master Sora. So much so, that he leaves the fate of the worlds in Sora's hands. And now, there's us; Sora's students. He "trains" the five of us, from all different worlds, to take his place if needed. It's not likely that we'll ever be needed, but it's a good idea I guess to train new comers. My keyblade, if you can call it that, didn't choose me. Master Sora chose it for me to train with. He tells me that I was born and raised in Twilight town for 13 years, and that he erased my memory before beginning training with me for reasons of security. But honestly, he hasn't trained me any. I do believe him though. But, why did he have to erase my memory? I don't understand that part at all.

Anyways, not only is the security system live and about, I'm starting to hear something. It's like a mix between a low mumble of a crowd with a low buzzing sound; not something I've heard before. It doesn't sound good at all. It's starting to get closer; a lot closer actually. It, whatever it is, is moving really fast. It's too close now. I can hear a low growl with it too now. It sounds evil. I can see an aura. It's a dark aura. It's a color mixture of black and a dark purple color aura. Even though it's dark, it's still really bright, which is ironic. So much so that my eyes are beginning to hurt. What the _heck_ am I looking at?

I can see it now. It's the resemblance of a standard heartless, only a lot bigger and with an aura. It looks powerful; enough so that I'm nervous about it. I start to call on the keyblade that Master Sora gave me to come so I can use it, but instead, a different one shows up. It's longer; about 6 feet longer actually. It's a bright white color with a midway bright yellowish color aura. "What?" I think to myself. I grabbed a hold of it with both hands. It's heavy too. It feels like 75 pounds at the least. I'm about to try to strike with it, but my eyes suddenly shut, without my control. I can't open them either; they are stuck shut. I can feel my hands beginning to vibrate. They're vibrating violently, uncontrollably. I'm starting to hear something. It's low. It sounds like it's beginning to go up in pitch; almost like machinery starting up. Then, there was a flash; so much so that even with my eyes glued shut, it's blinding me for a second. After that, I heard a scream. My eyes open and the "thing" is collapsing. And its aura is fading to nothing. Above it, a heart is rising up. It's like a heartless, but the heart is much bigger in size. "Oh my god….Did I really just do that?" I ask myself.

"Dimitri?" I hear. It's so good to hear Master Sora's voice again.

"Dimitri!" Master Sora yells again. I look up to see Master Sora coming out of him gummi ship down at me.

"Master Sora! IT is good to see you again!" I yell. The shock of what I just did hasn't exactly worn off yet.

"I'm so sorry for being late! I could see from up above in my ship. That wasn't the keyblade I gave you? And where did you learn to do that?"

"Master Sora, I honestly don't know where that keyblade came from. I called upon yours, but that oen showed up instead. As for the thing I did, the keyblade killed that thing; not me. Master Sora, please tell me that thing wasn't a heartless I saw…"

"Dimitri, I believe a keyblade has chosen you; a very powerful keyblade at that. The history unit will be suspended until further notice. Beginning next week, we will skip to the combat unit. As for the thing you defeated, I don't know what it was. It's impossible for it to be a heartless, so-"

"You are right, Keyblade Master Sora. It was certainly not a heartless by any means," a tall figure in a black cloak interrupted. Oh my god….it looks like Organization XIII. Please tell me that Organization XIII isn't back…

The figure was standing by the concrete steps on the other side of Town Square. That side leads to another gateway to the Dark World in the Radiant Castle; the main facility of Radiant Gardens. The figure was very tall, even a few inches taller than Sora. But he was slim too, a little too slim if you asked me. He looked familiar. He looked almost like….almost like Xemnas!

I poked at the hip of Sora to whisper in his ear. "I…I…Is that Xemnas?" I stuttered to him. I'm very nervous to the point of not being able to talk.

"No. It can't be. I killed Xemnas. He was the last of the organization XIII. I-"

"Don't you _dare_ associate us with such a shameful name! They are _nothing_ compared to us!" The dark, hooded figure screamed. Wait! What? Us? There's more of them? His voice was low, and mysterious. It had that evil touch to it.

"It is an embarrassment to be even considered part of that organization! Their race was _worthless_ to us! Nobodies and heartless? They were nothing but training dummies compared to the unfound! Prepare to die!" The figure shouted. He turned to his left about 9 o' clock wise and started to scream at the wall. "My brothers! Join me here! He screamed again. I don't like the sound of that…

There was a sudden boom, not like an explosion but just a loud boom, one that made the ground shake a little at first. The area where the hooded figure was is now covered in a dense fog colored much like the aura of the "fake" heartless, or the unfound I guess they're called. I can hear footsteps. As if a bunch of people are walking in that fog.

"What? What's going on Master Sora?" I asked. I heard no response, and the fog was growing in size, and distance, but was fading too.

"Please! What is going on?" I call out to Sora again.

"Dimitri, go to your gummi ship now." Master Sora ordered.

"No! I won't leave without you!"

"Dimitri, I wasn't joking. That was an order!" Sora screamed at me.

The fog had faded. Wait. What? Am I seeing things? There's a lot more of that hooded figure now. There are several now. What's more; they _all_ look alike too! I see 20 dark figures in cloaks now. They're all identical with their hands behind their backs, as if they're waiting for something. Sweat is starting to come on my face. I am more than just a little nervous.

It was like looking at statues. They're all motionless fully. I tried to call on a keyblade; either one would work right now. But, neither one showed up this time. I feel my sweat rolling down my face fast now; to the point where I am covered in my sweat. One of the figures stepped forward to speak. Oh god…

"Hello Keyblade Master Sora. I would like to introduce you to the new organization called _Alpha Dark_. We are the growing replacement of the Organization XIII. Prepare to die, both of you." I heard

After that, I remember nothing…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I remember waking up on the gummi ship again. I was facing Twilight Town once again. Master Sora was nowhere in sight. I can hear movement over the PA system on the gummi ship. It looks like Alvin knows I am awake.

"Dimitri! It is good to see you awake and well! Master Sora had to leave to attend an emergency meeting in the kingdom with the keyblade warriors. He left a note for you to open and read on the cabinet beside you. He told me to tell you to read it at once, as it was of highest importance!" Alvin squeaked. I can't describe how much I want to stop and slow him down, and tell him not to squeak when he talks, but it still isn't an appropriate time to.

"Thank you Alvin. May I ask what happened, and how I ended up he-"

"Why, of course Mr. Dimitri! After the Alpha Dark announced their identity, Keyblade Master Sora emergency teleported you to your gummi ship, and him to his. He remotely controlled your ship to the passage way, where you would be safe. Dimitri…you're up against something here that has more power than anything. I wouldn't suggest you interfering in this ye-"

"Alvin, I know my duties. I'm not going to do anything to interfere. But, why did Sora emergency teleport me?"

"Simple. Immediately after they announced themselves, the members of Alpha Dark all at once raised their hands, and said something. It sounded like a curse. It didn't look like Sora was going to take any chances, because as soon as they said it, he teleported you."

"What was the curse?" I asked. This does concern me. I guess I don't know what I'm up against.

"It was a foreign language. I have no idea what it was." Alvin squeaked.

"How long ago was it since he teleported me?" I asked. Classically, with the emergency teleport, it will automatically put you into a deep coma for long periods of time at once. It's not really dangerous; it's just long.

"Three days ago. Mr. Dimitri, there was a problem with this emergency travel." Alvin said. Problems? What? The emergency teleport has never had problems before now?

"Immediately, as soon as you returned to the gummi ship, I scanned your body for damage from anything Alpha Dark did, and it appears they drained power from your body. Not a little either; it was enough to kill you if you weren't ready. Energy draining had begun as soon as all members appeared at once. But then, it amplified when the curse was said."

"Are there treatments? What is going to happen?"

"The only treatment is resting. You will be fine in a few hours." Alvin told me.

I open the note to see what Master Sora had wanted me to know. It's hard to tell at this point.

_Dimitri,, I apologize for the sudden emergency teleport. It was the only safe approach to save you from the draining that Alpha Dark was doing to you. I have faith that when you are well enough to read this, the effects from the energy draining Alpha Dark did will be past. I had to leave to attend an emergency meeting in the kingdom for keyblade masters only. Since I am currently busy, it is my request, as well as King Mickey's, to have you have an emergency meeting with the other students to brief them about the current situation. It is required for you to do this as soon as possible. Please follow all directions to a normal emergency meeting. I will return to your gummi ship in approximately four hours. Please have the meeting adjourned by this time. _

_-Keyblade Master Sora_

This isn't good. What am I supposed to brief them about? I have no idea what to do in this meeting, but I will follow the directions of Master Sora.

"Alvin, set up an emergency meeting between the other students and I to be commenced in thirty seconds. Set the priority to attend this meeting at mandatory by order of Master Sora and King Mickey." I order.

"Right away Dimitri!" Alvin speeds through, squeaking along the way. A large screen began to lower in front of me, blocking my view of the windshield. I reached over and grabbed the projector remote. I turn the projector on, and it flashed at first. The projector on this ship hasn't been used since the time Keyblade Master Sora used it, which has been a decade at least. Four rectangles fill the screen, taking equal amounts each. In the rectangles are four faces, of different shapes. One has the nose of Pinokeo. The others have darker skin, as average tan almost. Their ears are small in size. And their eyes are of different colors. One has pure white eyes; the others are different shades of green.

"Dimitri, what is the order of this? Only Master Sora may call emergency meetings." The first one said.

"Fai-Lynn, calm yourself. Master Sora has an emergency meeting to attend himself. He left me in-"

"What do you mean he left _you_ in charge? Why did he pick y-"

"Fai Lynn! Now is _not_ the time to bicker at me! Rai, take attendance and read the minutes to the last meeting!" I interrupt. I am not going to deal with her irritation today. It will not happen. We have regular meetings with Master Sora in periods of three months each. The last one was one and a half ago. The normal meeting is just to discuss what to expect in "training" if you can call it that.

"Oh so now you're giving commands? You aren't even running the meeting rig-"

"Fine! I call this meeting to order! Rai take attendance and read the minutes of the last meeting." I command

"Wrong! It's secret-"

"FAI. –LYNN! Enough with it! That is your final warning!" I scream. Fai Lynn is always dramish, and divaish, and it annoys the hell out of me. I'm done dealing with it.

"Watchya gonna do; disconnect me? I'd be happy to leave…" Fai Lynn said.

"You know what? You're so full of it, disconnect yourself then! I dare you to face the punishment of Master Sora and King Mickey by disconnecting!" I tease and dare. I know Fai-Lynn. She won't do it; she's too chicken to.

"Fine…I'll stop…"

"Good. Rai; please." I continue. Rai is the second rectangle. She is the most noticeable out of the group. Her hair, is long and dirty brown in deadlocks. She has a light tan with a white scar in the shape of lightning below her eye. Her look is deceiving; she looks like a fighter at first sight, but she's actually my best friend. She is always there for me, and I'd sacrifice myself to save her.

"Meeting of July 8th, emergency meeting of the five students of Keyblade Master Sora. When I call your name, please say present." Rai said. Her voice is lower, but average still.

"Fai-Lynn Rotchwire."

"Present."

"Rai Mainez is present." Rai said to herself.

"Dimitri Stratford."

"Present." I say with a sigh. I don't like hearing my last name. I find it to formal, and stupid. I hate it but I keep the name because I don't have much of a choice.

"Sierus LeBonyez." Rai continued. Sierus, better known as Siri, is my best guy friend. We met in Radiant Gardens when the students were first meeting each other in Sora's first training. I was the first one he came up to, and we were best friends afterwards. I was a loner back at the time we became friends, so I took it slow at course of course. But, once I got to know him, he became like a brother to me. Just like Rai, I'd sacrifice myself to save him. He was tall like Sora, but had a heavier build to him, more muscular than anyone else. He had short, dirty blonde hair, mixed with a strawberry color. His hair color and style are rare anymore due to the cost to maintain it professionally, although Siri doesn't care to take care of it. His eyes have a dark, scary color of green tint to them. That's normal for him.

"Present…" He said in his low, normal voice. His voice trailed off…something is bothering him.

"Are you okay Siri?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. That's all. Continue with the meeting." He answered. Why is he making excuses and avoiding the topic? That's not like him.

"Margaret McLenSienvin." Rai continued. Margaret isn't someone I enjoy being a student with. She refuses to be a part of the class usually, unless it means failure as said by Master Sora. Her nose is longer than Pinokeo, and it grows continuously. But, it doesn't shrink. Her skin is pale as sand, and as grainy as it so too. Her voice is shaky, and she is bald. I wish to avoid her at all possibilities. It's not really her, as much as how she acts. I don't like her to be honest.

"Present."

"All members are in attendance. Does anyone move to approve it?" Rai asked. It's required that we document acceptances and seconding by Sora. Why? I don't know.

"I move to approve it." Siri said.

"And I move to second it." I said. I'm in a rush, so I may not complete all steps. Siri smiled slightly when I seconded it, it is also rare for him to do that; something we have in common.

"Very Well. The minutes of the last meeting are as followed:

_Keyblade Master Sora called the meeting to order at 13:55 Radiant Garden time on March 25__th__, 2006. Attendance was recorded by Secretary Rai Mainez. All members were in attendance. This was approved, and seconded. Rai also read minutes of the last meeting. Old business of the history unit starting in three weeks was read. New business included training at Radiant Gardens to occur on April 2__nd__, 2006. Keyblade Master Sora reminded that it is required to attend these training sessions, and that under __**no**__ circumstances should these sessions be skipped unless you are told not to come. With no further comments, the meeting was adjourned 45 minutes into the meeting."_

"Thank you Rai. Old business: the training session of April 2nd 2006 was today. As you were told, one day after the meeting of March 25th, we were told that only I was required to come. Sora did _not_ give a reason. I was in attendance of this training session. This leads me to new business, and the main reason of why I am holding this emergency meeting for Master Sora. New Business includes the following: first, the history unit is suspended until further notice. Starting next week will be the combat unit. Master Sora has told me to tell you that you will be alerted of training sessions in three days if all goes as planned. Also, I have another piece of new business. _This_ is the reason for the meeting today. Upon arriving in Radiant Gardens, a creature of some sort appeared in front of me resembling the shape of a heartless. Using my keyblade, given to me by Master Sora, I defeated the creature to see a large heart appeared above it. Then Master Sora appeared, but before he could finish what he was saying, he was interrupted by a tall figure on the other side of the Town Square. After a dark cloud of fog appeared, 19 more showed up. The reason I brought you hear is to warn you, warn you that a new organization is now here. They are named "Alpha Dark". We don't have any information about them yet. This is just a warning sign to precaution you to be careful. Their description is simple, tall figures in dark cloaks. You _cannot_ see their faces. Their hands will be behind their backs. If you see a member of Alpha Dark, DO NOT attempt to approach these men. They are much more powerful than Organization XIII was, according to Master Sora." I said. Why did I lie, and leave information out? I feel bad about it, but it would be better if they don't truly know the full story.

"Any questions?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got one. Why should we believe your warning? You don't know better than anyone else Dimitri." Fai-Lynn smarked. Here we go again…

"Fai-Lynn! No need to ask that! Back off! He was there, so I think he knows what he's talking about." Siri blasted out.

"Siri, you know what? Shut up! No one asked for your smart mou-"

"Fai-Lynn! That is enough! I am tired of hearing that mouth of yo-"

"Are you seriously going to go th-"

"Yes. Yes he is Fai-Lynn. Now I'd advise you to stop. He is in charge right now, do not mess with him" Rai interrupted.

"Rai, you are _not_ helping here. So, shut u-"

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up!"

Well, that esculated quickly...

The meeting irrupted to major chaos, much out of my control. An emergency meeting has erupted to a screaming match. Master Sora would be disappointed in me.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU! YOU WILL ALL BE QUIET AND LISTEN TO DIMITRI OR THIS MEETING IS ADJOURNED!" Alvin screamed, much to my disliking.

"Alvin! That was my ear you just squeaked into. Be quiet. With no further notes, I adjourn this meeting now!" I scream, and I slam my hand on a button to disconnect my webcam.

"Well…I had the meeting Alvin. I failed too."

"Don't worry about it. You did what Master Sora asked. That's all you needed to."

"True."

"Get some more rest Dimitri. You will need it for later with Master Sora." Alvin told me. Sounds like good advice to me.

"Good night Alvin."

"Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"But you don't understand! This is my son! Even if he could become a keyblade master, he's my son! You can't just take away my son!"_

_ "Maim; I have no choice. His training must begin now!"_

_ "Training for what? You've already eliminated the threat!"_

_ "But what if there's another threat?"_

_ "What? What other threat could there be?"_

_ "Dimitri…"_

_ "Stop!"_

_ "Dimitri!"_

_ "STOP! You can't do this! STOP!"_

_ "Dimitri! DIMITRI!"_

"Dimitri! Wake up!" I heard. I was being shaken. I opened my eyes to find Master Sora atop me.

"Dimitri? Are you okay? You were out for a good twelve hours straight." He asked. Me? Master Sora sounds more troubled than anyone else, if you ask me.

"Uhm…Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. I adjourned the meeting; just as you requested me to."

"Good. How did that go?"

"Not good. As usual, Fai-Lynn was…well Fai-Lynn for lack of better terms."

"Did you manage to brief everyone about it?"

"Yes." I say short.

"And if you will get off me, I'll explain it to you." I continue.

Master Sora giggled slightly. He still has his sense of humor, to my surprise. He pulled himself off me, helped me to my feet, and sat me in my chair; the main chair of the gummi ship I must add. He then sat on the floor in front of me. Even being my master, he is still selfless to me. I can't say I would be the same, come to think about it. I can't stop thinking about the respect I have for him.

"So help me understand. Explain how the meeting went." He said. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I feel powerful with my master sitting lower than I am.

"I followed your directions…somewhat…" I let my voice trail off.

"What do you mean? Dimitri, you _did_ tell them, right?"

"Yeah; Yeah I told them…but I somewhat lied and left some things out." I said quietly.

"You did what? Why did you do that?" He asked. Why am I so afraid of getting in trouble? Yes. It's Sora; my master. But, he's one of my best friends, along with Rai and Siri. He won't get mad at me.

"And _why_ are you talking so quietly? I'm not gonna blow up at you or anything. I know I sound serious, but I don't mean to scare you. He continued. Well, at least I can be sure about it, I think. I trust him at the moment.

"Well, I explained it. But, I left out the new keyblade part and the attack that I did. And, I warned them about the new Alpha Dark."

"But, why did you leave all of that out? I don't understand?"

"I mostly left it out due to Fai-Lynn."

"What does that mean?" Sora asked. Uh oh. He sounds mad now…

"How about we look at the recording of the meeting. You'll understand a lot more once you've seen the recording."

"Fine; sounds good to me. _That_ we will do. Alvin, lower the white screen and play the recording of the meeting from last night." Sora said. He sounds so commanding, like he is in control of the ship. Well, I guess he is, but still, it's bothersome that he is giving the commands to _my_ ship master, who obeyed Master Sora without a word, which is unusual as Alvin always responds when obeying orders, no matter who it is. Do I sense fear out of Alvin for Master Sora

Before Sora even finished giving the command, the windshield was missing and in its place was the large screen I used last night to have the meeting with. I reached over, and grabbed the remote control to turn the power on, meanwhile I'm second guessing myself the whole time. What if he doesn't like how I ran the meeting? Heck, how _could_ he like how I ran the meeting? I escalated it to a screaming match, more than anything else. Of course he isn't going to agree with how I ran it.

It starts with Fai-Lynn before I even open my mouth trying to give me crap, and get me in trouble. She automatically starts screaming at me for no apparent reason other than having a quick meeting. Then when I explain why Master Sora wasn't present, and I was in charge, I noticed something this time that I hadn't noticed yet before. I was so busy trying to rush through the meeting before Master Sora arrived that I hadn't even noticed that when I said I was in charge, she bursts out laughing uncontrollably before getting seriously angry asking me why I was left in charge. I also noticed that when she did that, everyone else in the meeting rolled their eyes, and shook their head in embarrassment; including me.

Fai-Lynn then goes on to poke her webcam violently as she blurts out the fact that I wasn't running the meeting right. She was right; I wasn't running the meeting in full, formal format. But, that gives no reason to poke at your webcam violently to the point where you could break it. I mean, all I did was reword the commands, and leave some words out of commands. It wasn't like I was skipping entire steps or anything.

When I screamed at her, and gave her the final warning, she proceeded to laugh out loud again. Then I happened to look over at Siri and Rai and both were mouthing something to it looked like me. I can't exactly tell what their mouths were saying but I think Rai was mouthing "Bullshit" to me or something in that manner. If I had to guess, it had looked like Siri was mouthing "Disconnect the bitch", but I couldn't tell. Wow, do my friends really have _that_ graphic of language?

After I threatened Fai-Lynn with getting her in trouble with Master Sora and King Mickey, her facial expression in whole changed. Heck, her whole personality changed automatically. She went from this freaking know it all to this chicken look, and her face had the classic "Please don't tell Mommy!" look to it; man I wasn't paying much attention at all during the meeting it seems.

When Rai said she was present to herself, I noticed Fai-Lynn again going to say something, but Siri simultaneously mouthed something at Fai-Lynn, and she backed off immediately. It was obvious this time what Siri had mouthed. It had the appearance of "Don't you dare interrupt again, bitch." Dain it Siri! Why couldn't you of watched your language? Master Sora is over here with his mouth wide open in shock because of your word choice!

After I sighed when I said present, Master Sora paused the video and looked over at me.

"So, from the very beginning, the meeting wasn't organized. Did you not notice any of this during the meeting itself?" he asked. He is disappointed in me; the opposite of what I was hoping for…

"No. No I didn't. Most of what I'm seeing here is new to me too."

"Why weren't you paying attention?"

"I was rushing so that I would have it done before you returned!"

"Obviously, you were. And why did you sigh when you said present?"

"Because I don't like my last name." I answered. Sora shook his head. Whoops…

"Let's continue." He said as he pushed play again.

"_Sierus LeBonyez"_

"_Present…"_

""_Hey Siri, are you okay?_

"_"Yeah. I'm just tired. That's all. Continue with the meeting." _Pause went the video again.

"What was wrong with Siri?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked. He was probably tired of dealing with Fai-Lynn's-"

"Watch what you say. And, you should have just kept going on with the meeting then asked him afterwards. Oh well, we all make mistakes. Continuing on. " Sora said while clicking the remote again.

I went on during the meeting to explain why the meeting was taking place in the new business. I glanced over to Master Sora, who was shaking his head. I reached over and paused the recording myself.

"You left a lot out there. I agree, maybe it wasn't exactly bright to tell Fai-Lynn about everything, but she still has the right to know, even if you hate her. You know that right?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Good. It's fine that you didn't. I'll tell her, as long as you tell the other two about it. They all must know."

"But Master Sora-"

"They must know, rather you want them to know or not."

"Understood. Continuing on with the recording." I said as I clicked the button again.

Fai-Lynn automatically began to smart mouth me when I gave the warning out, much to Master Sora and I's disliking, as you can tell by Master Sora shaking his head. You can tell that Siri and Rai are wanting to blow up at her already, as you can physically see them fighting the urge. It is highly obvious between the two of them to see when they are hiding things. Siri begins to smile fakely as he begins not only to bounce his leg up and down, but physically stomp it. Rai begins to quake all the way up her body as she starts to sweat and mouth things to herself, nothing of which is readable by any possibility.

I hadn't noticed but I didn't answer the first time Fai-Lynn asked me the smart mouth question, probably because it made me mad the first time. So when she proceeds to ask again, as soon as she finished her sentence, Siri blows up visibly to the point of her camera shaking as he screams out. When he screams at Fai-Lynn, he jumps up out of his chair surprisingly quickly and nearly falls over blowing up. I glance over to the screen of Rai who is pointing at Siri to sit back down, and is being calm in attempt to calm Siri down, to no effect. The argument continues between them and, out of nowhere comes Rai advising Fai-Lynn to stop angrily. It shocks me now watching it for some reason. Now she too is poking her webcam violently at Fai-Lynn. Rai has _reason_ to be though, unlike when Fai-Lynn was doing it. Then she _really_ got mad when Fai-Lynn told her to shut up. Then she started to jump up out of her seat. During all this, I'm sitting back in my chair during the meeting and just shaking my head. I was probably thinking to myself "Oh my god. Master Sora is going to kill me…" although I'm not positive. The escalation of this argument to a screaming match so quickly is mind blowing!

Then in comes Alvin at full speed out of the gate screaming at everyone at once while he isn't even on screen! You can see the flinch I do when he screams in my ear before I blow up at Alvin for squeaking so loud in my ear. Thank god I was smart during this meeting, as my face was _pure_ anger after that. I was so tired of dealing with everyone in this meeting that I eventually just gave up, and ended the meeting early, not even waiting for further comments. That marks the end of the meeting.

"Interesting meeting you had there. It had a very dramatic ending to it." Master Sora said.

"I know right? I just gave up. I'm sorry I skipped the entire ending steps of the meeting. I was just too angry to continue on."

"I'm fine with that. I would have done the same. Don't worry about Fai-Lynn. She's always like that. Now, as I said earlier, I'll talk to Fai-Lynn and tell her later. But you must tell Rai and Siri. They will listen better to you then Fai-Lynn would. "

"Yes. Of course Master Sora."

"Good. The combat unit will start early. So meet me in Twilight Town in 24 hours max."

"Wait. Huh? Why Twilight Town?"

"That will be the best area for our training."

"But, if Alpha Dark wants to kill us, won't we being in Twilight Town be the best time to do it?"

"Yes." He said. Wait. Why Twilight Town? I'm still confused!

"Are you _trying_ to get me killed? Whose side are you on?"

"_Dimitri!_ How dare you say that!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just confused! Why don't we go to the Kingdom?"

"Absolutly not!"

"Why?"

"_**No student under ANY circumstances is allowed to be in the kingdom unless you have permission from ME!**_" Master Sora yelled.

"So much for you not blowing up at me…"

There was a pause. Master Sora's facial expression changed dramatically. I don't think he really realized what he just did until I said that.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Dimitri! I didn't mean to blow up at you like that!"

"It's fine. "

"Anyways, still. No student is allowed to go to the kingdom unless I say so, or it is an emergency."

"I understand."

"Good." He said. "Prepare a quick meeting without Fai-Lynn with the other students, then get down to Twilight Town. Rai and Siri will be there too."

"Understood."

"Oh and by the way, no using your new keyblade there. Not unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Of course sir! I would never purposely use it."

"Good. See you soon at Twilight Town. Be prepared for a hard training."

Oh great….

This shall be fun…


End file.
